Ore wa Onee chan janee!
by Kugou Silencevil
Summary: tampan gini dibilang cantik? dasar belum tau pesonaku dia...!


Kyaaa _ ini ff gaje bin aneh pertamaku~~ ;)

ini ceritanya pendek kayak bajay.. -_-"

jyaa.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu bagi siapa saja yang udah selese membaca :D

tolong dikritik kalau ada salah, terus kasih keripik udahnya~~wkwkwkw...

 **Title : Ore wa Onee chan janee!**

 **Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, Nakajima Yuto**

 **Genre : Comedy gaje**

 **Author : Kugou**

 **Disc : Para member punyanya Tuhan, orangtua sama Mbah Johny**

Bunga sakura berguguran dengan indahnya, musim gugur memang musim kesukaan Yuri. Matanya terus menatap kagum bunga-bunga sakura yang terbang akibat digugurkan pohonnya.

"Woaah…seharusnya aku berjalan-jalan setiap sore disini."Gumam Yuri.

"atuuukk..oo..atuuukk..ada es em es atuukk.." bunyi ringtone pesan Yuri terdengar nyaring sampai semua orang memandang aneh kearahnya, bagaimana bisa seorang pria cantik menggilai upin ipin.

" _Yuri chan, aku tunggu kau di gang asem 10 menit lagi, kalau dalam waktu 10 menit batang hidungmu tak tampak, jangan salahkan aku hidungmu akan hilang selamanya…."_

"Hheeee? Majide? Gang asem itu kan 15,5 menit kalau lari, itu udah lari ekstra…hyaaaa!awas kau Yuto!." Yuri berlari sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terancam punah. Dan….

"Brak..gedebum…bruk bruk gedebuk gedebuk.!" Yuri terjatuh menabrak seorang pria cantik yang lagi asik memakan cilok sambil berjalan-jalan sesekali bersiul ria.

"Gomenne onee chan, aku gak sengaja…" ringis Yuri.

"Onee chan? Apa dia gak sadar dia lebih cantik daripada aku?" gerutu Yamada sambil membenahi ciloknya yang berjatuhan.

"Aaahh..lumayan..belum 5 menit." Yamada tersenyum puas. Sepasang matanya menangkap Yuri sedang menahan nangis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Gomen ne..ada yang sakit?" sambil membantu Yuri berdiri.

"Unn, kaki aku lecet nih onee chan." Sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kaki yang lecet kepala yang dipegang?" Tanya Yamada aneh sambil geleng geleng 3 kali.

"Onee chan! Onegaishimasu…bisa anter aku ke gang asem dalam waktu 8,5 menit? Onegaishimasu!" Yuri membungkuk sambil menitikkan air mata yang berjatuhan karena dia mengingat akan terancam punah hidung mancungnya itu.

"Hai..wakatta..demo…!~" Yamada menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Demo?..."

"ORE WA ONEE CHAN JANEE!" teriak Yamada yang masih mengunyah cilok.

Yang diteriaki Cuma senyum-senyum gaje ditambah tampang melas semelas melasnya. 3 detik Yamada memandangi wajah gak karuan itu akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang 5 detik.

"Sekarang naik ke punggungku, ayo aku gendong.."

"Hhhee? Hontou? Jyaaa…arigato na.." tangisan Yuri berubah menjadi senyuman termanis yang pernah dia produksi selama hidupnya ini.

"Are you ready?" Tanya Yamada dengan alis naik turun ala iklan mintz sule.

"Wuuusssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!"

Dalam waktu 5,5 menit Yamada sudah berada di TKP sembari Yuri teler digendongan Yamada, secara dia larinya kayak buroq abad 20.

"Oeeeyy..udah sampe nih kita..ayo bangun dan turun" perintah Yamada.

Sambil melihat jam tangan 20ribuannya Yuri tersenyum menang sambil memegangi hidung kesayangannya.

"Arigatou onee chan…" Yuri melambai riang ke arah Yamada sambil berlari meninggalkan Yamada yang kelihatan komat kamit padahal dia bilang "ORE WA ONEE CHAN JANEE!"

"Yuuuutttooooo kuuuunn~~ aku dataaaaaannngg~~" Teriak Yuri dari jarak 7,5 cm.

"Eeehh? buat apa kau bawa bawa samurai?" tanya Yuri bingung.

Sambil menutupi telinganya Yuto menghampiri Yuri dan membisikan sesuatu "i..ni buat nebas hidungmu tadinya, tapi berhubung kau tak terlambat jadi samurainya hanya untuk pajangan...hhuuaahahahahaa..!" Yuto tertawa puas dihadapan Yuri tengah menggidik ngeri kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Jya,,sekarang kita mau main kemana?" Tanya Yuri setengah shock.

"Chotto..tungguin sepupuku dulu ya..hhehee..dia juga mau ikut main sama kita, kasian dia..dari desa..jadi belum pernah ke taman bermain segede di Tokyo." Jelas Yuto.

35 detik kemudian Yamada udah muncul dengan tampang manis di TKP.

"Gomen Yuto, aku rada telat tadi aku mungutin cilok dulu soalnya tadi jatuh." Yamada tersenyum polos.

"unn..daijoubu..jya..perkenalkan, ini Yuri teman main aku..Yuri... ini Yamada..." sambil membalik tubuh Yuri yang membelakangi Yamada.

"Aaaa! kimi...!" Yamada menunjuk Yuri dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aaaa! onee chan!~kita bertemu lagi ne.." sapa Yuri dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"ORE WA ONEE CHAN JANEE!~" ore wa..otoko desu!~ Yamada menepuk dadanya dengan bangga sebagai lelaki.

"Hheee? hontou? terus..kenapa pake lipstik?"

"Ini bukan lipstik, ini alami namanya...hhahhahahaa..." tertawa bangga.

Sementara mereka memperdebatkan jenis kelaminnya Yamada, Yuto malah poto poto dengan samurai plastiknya yand dibeli di abang-abang depan puskesmas.

-THE END- /Dengan tidak elitnya/


End file.
